All Over Again
by FinesseNasty
Summary: Set in a time after the battle with Xemnas, the gang of Sora, Kairi and Riku reunite wondering what to do with their new lives. Sora suggests the return of the raft built some years back. Everyone reluctantly agrees to the new plan and never realizing exactly what they've done.


Chapter 1.

DISCLAIMER: Only posted once, I DON'T OWN KH OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED.

* * *

><p>Sora has just finished defeating Xemnas and with Riku, transports back to Destiny Islands and reunites with Kairi blah, blah, blah, magic Mickey letter, blah, blah, blah yada yada.<p>

OK. Sora goes back inside the house with his friends Kairi and Riku. Do they have last names? This is also Square Enix, guys. But they DO give the other characters last names right? Flaw # 1.

Sora is incredibly bored. "Kairi! Let's play a game, huh?" he pipes up too happily.

Kairi is also incredibly bored. "NO. Lets just sleep, what's wrong with that?" she says dryly.

Sora whines, "But Kairi….." Naturally like any other typical anime he doesn't finish what he says even though he has MORE than enough time to. Flaw # 2.

Riku, as his usual badass self, enters the hut through a dark corridor even though it makes no sense considering he took off the cloak. YET he can still do it, of course.

"What is up, my friends?" Riku asks. "What are we doing today?"

Kairi suddenly gets angry. "Why the hell can't we all just go to friggin' sleep?

Riku and Sora both stare at her like it's an obvious answer.

"Uh, duh do we ever sleep?"

Kairi stares blankly. "Oh."

Later that day, Sora had an idea for Riku and Kairi to help him with. Sora was the same old naïve boy who never stopped smiling just like always. He sprinted down to the cabin where Riku and Kairi were talking and laughing at something. Sora beamed.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Sora asked cheerfully. Kairi was only slightly annoyed and Riku ignored him like he did when he decided that hanging with Sora was too mainstream.

No one answered.

"Fine be like that," Sora pouted. But then he was excited again. "Hey, do you remember that raft we tried to build to sail to basically nowhere but it took us somewhere in actuality?" Sora rambled on in nostalgia.

Kairi slumped in her seat. How could she forget? She thought she lost her best friends. She had slight encounters with Sora back when she had the body of a ten year old. But at least she can rest easy with her friends. But one can only wonder, does she actually plan on spending the rest of her miserable life with 2 boys?

Riku interjected quickly. "Sora, I don't need to remind you what shit went down when we all decided to run away. I got sucked into some portal that I can now summon," Riku demonstrated this seemingly unnecessary skill, "and now you want to build another raft?"

Sora answered like how any other naïve, curious boy would answer. "Yeah!" Sora bellowed.

Riku and Kairi stared at each other and shrugged at the same time. "Why not?," Kairi said nonchalantly.

They all got up and began to leave the house/hut/cabin and Sora quickly cleared something up. "I'm not collecting all that crap like last time. The wood and what not. Help out, alright?" Sora intervened.

Kairi and Riku grudgingly accepted. Sora collected the wood anyway for the ores. Riku collected the cloth from that tree-house in their island. Kairi went searching for those 3 mushrooms as if they could truly survive on 3 measly mushrooms.

Sora met everyone that evening at the bridge that leaded to their newly built raft. It was the same thing that got destroyed in that ridiculous storm that night 3 years ago. You can't be sure why they believe it will suddenly work out all of a sudden.

Sora was really excited. "Great job, guys. You ready to go?"

Riku was actually excited. When has Riku really ever showed positive emotion until now? He smiled getting all giddy and pumped. Riku jumped into the raft and Sora and Kairi followed. Kairi took an imaginary purse from essentially nowhere and pulled out those mushrooms she collected. It had been 3 hours since they had been sailing away from Destiny Islands.

"Hungry, anyone?" she asked calmly. Riku face palmed himself, flabbergasted.

"Kairi, have you seen my muscles that I gained without the use of any weights or proper training? What the hell's a mushroom gonna do?" Riku complained. Sora was a little pissed too.

"Yeah, I'm skinny and all but even I can't live on that." Sora said irked slightly. But Kairi wasn't having it at all.

"LISTEN, I spent 4 hours looking for our crap alright. 4 TERRIBLE GRUELING HOURS. You guys are gonna eat it and you're gonna LIKE IT!" she screamed as she took 2 mushrooms and stuffed it down each of their throats. Sora and Riku were gagging and choking but managed to swallow it. They suddenly felt uncannily full.

"I'm actually full," Sora commented. Riku nodded as well. IT took seconds to eat but they didn't want to eat anything else.

"I thought so," Kairi said sitting down, nibbling on her mushroom. Later that ride, Sora and Riku took a nap and Kairi pulled a paopu fruit out her purse from wherever and started to munch on that happily. That's one sneaky bitch.

The next day, Kairi, Sora and Riku all woke up from their eventual slumbers. The ores had actually fallen off the boat while asleep but the raft was still moving with the current. They were all silent and enjoyed the breeze. Sora and Riku were officially starving again, after all it was just one mushroom.

Sora scooted next to Kairi and he tapped her shoulder. Kairi turned her attention to him, questioning.

"Got anything else to eat Kai-" Sora cut himself off after getting a quick whiff of Kairi's breath. He recognized the smell from anywhere. "YOU ATE A PAOPU FRUIT, DIDN'T YOU?" Sora shouted pointing a finger at her accusingly. Kairi was slightly scared but also felt bad. She did kind of carelessly eat the entire thing. But she was too mad at the time to care.

Riku was staring into space at the time but also heard Sora at the time. He was livid. "YOU DID WHAT?" Riku asked. Kairi would have just said no, but she was caught red-handed. So she fessed up. Sora and Riku were pissed off the whole morning. One can wonder how Sora really survived for 2 years. Did he never feel tempted to eat Donald or something?

Later that day, everyone got restless. Kairi started playing with her shoes, Riku was kissing his biceps repeatedly and Sora was wading his hand through the water bored out of his mind. It's not like they had board games or anything to occupy their time.

Sora stared out into the distance realizing that they were really in the middle of nowhere. He got irked and didn't want to voice his concern, fearing they would all throw him off the raft or worse since he convinced them to leave.

"How long have we been sailing, guys?" Kairi asked tiredly. No one answered, because not only could they never have a sense of time, but watches don't exist in Kingdom Hearts. Riku tried to help out though.

"Well...we left during the night. We woke up when the sky was a darker blue and now its a lighter blue. I'd say we've traveled less than 12 hours ago." Riku calculated. This is accurate but they could never know. They stared at him not really understanding. Riku realizing this and changed his answer, "It's been a while," he concluded. Sora formed an 'o' with his mouth.

Then it was silent again. The day had become a darker color signaling evening time. The whole gang was starving their brains away. Sora had an idea before they all passed out.

"Hey, let's see if we can find some fish, whaddya say?" Sora asked excitedly.

Kairi quickly shot that idea down. "We could waste our time fishing but how will we cook it at all? We have no fire source." But Sora still had some magic left from those 2 years of eloping with a retard dog and a magic duck.

"I'll just use Firaga. Then we can all eat." No one asked what in the hell a Firaga was. Riku had a fond memory of using it but with his past all fucked up he just went along with it.

Sora began to dig his hand deep in the water looking for fish and anything moving. Within the hour, he had grabbed 6 fish to eat up. He slapped them in the middle of the raft.

"OK, watch this guys," Sora raised his hand way into the air and shouted "FIRAGA" and surprisingly enough he had sent a huge fireball at the fishes. They were nice and brown and ready to be eaten. Kairi clapped at this but wondered how he could do that. Riku smirked only remembering he could do it. It had to do with a connection to the heart and magic, something he completely disregarded when he was on the dark side.

The three finshed up their meals finally full again. The thought of sleep sounded inviting but they decided that they should actually come up with ideas of where in the hell this raft was actually headed. Sora thought of the first idea.

"Do any of you remember Traverse Town?" he asked. Kairi nodded while Riku nodded as well. Sora remembered beating the shit out of Leon. Kairi remembered being trapped in some sewer where she gave Sora some trinket she told him to keep. Realistically, she could care less about it but she knew Sora would keep safe from everyone at all times. They all nodded. Sora continued, "I don't actually remember how I got there because the storm magically put me next to some possible homeless man's home." Kairi thought about it but how the hell did she end up their as well? Riku ended up their the same time as well. They just never met. Sora was curious about a certain thing though. "Kairi, where did you end up during that storm?"

Kairi couldn't answer. "I legitamately can't answer you question. I mean I would but supernatural and Square Enix type shit would disallow me to answer your question. I only met you 4 times over those past 4 years, you know." Sora nodded respectfully. But he shook his head, quickly getting back to his idea. " I don't know for sure but I think there's a way to get there and start our adventure over again."

Riku shot down this idea immediately. "Sora, let me make this clear. I'm not going on another adventure type thing again at all. I've had enough of this crap about hearts, darkness and all that other trivial crap. Remember, we are just building this raft so we can get the hell out of that boring place we call home." Riku explained angrily. Kairi agreed.

Sora nodded sadly but continued on anyway. " Maybe, I can call up my Gummi ship to come get us off this useless raft."

"What the hell is a Gummi Ship?" Kairi asked curiously.

"It's a ship made out of blocks that I can maybe call up to save us."

"How will it find us?"

Sora thought about this. He remembered continually saving his progress in this Gummi ship so he figured the ship's invisible memory card could find him. "The ship will find us, I promise." Sora said instead. He closed his eyes and tried to save his progress again in his Gummi ship. He usually felt sort of complete when it worked but for some reason he couldn't feel it. Kairi noticed his discomfort and confusion. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked softly.

"When I crash landed here, and met you I didn't use a Gummi ship. "Me and Riku crashed landed in the water, somehow survived an impact like that, and swam to shore and we met. That's when we began to waste our time here." Sora said. He sighed sadly, mad that he got himself into this mess. They were once again at a stump in their ideas, their raft sailing to nowhere.

Then the most ironic, most ridiculous thing to ever be thought of was thought of. Riku snapped his fingers coming up with the idea that might just save them.

"Guys, remember I can summon those dark corridors that can teleport me to wherever we go?" Riku asked. Sora and Kairi nodded excitedly. Riku continued.

"Well, maybe I can try to summon one to send us to Traverse Town! How's that sound?". Sora was excited for this chance to leave this useless raft.

Kairi, after much thought was livid. "RIKU, how long did we have to be on that goddamn raft before you realized that you could have saved us a shitload of time and resources by just summoning a corridor and getting us the HELL OUT?". Kairi sat down. Sora stayed silent. Riku slumped down and rested his head on the rim of the raft. Kairi looked up at Riku wondering why the hell he didn't summon the corridor already.  
>Kairi cleared her throat. "RIKU!" she bellowed. Riku jumped and fell face deep into the water. He got out unrealistically fast and summoned the corridor for everyone. After setting his power to take them to Traverse Town, the dark portal appeared.<p>

Riku was pissed at all of Kairi's screaming and shouting at him though. "KAIRI, GET THE HELL INSIDE. Sora, lets go," he finished. Everybody left the raft right where it was.

What they didn't know is that the Gummi ship came and crashed landed into the deep sea to be never seen again.

**R&R. –SB00**


End file.
